Great Hall, 19 Years Ago
by rowenna.mist
Summary: Just read it, if you wanna know any further :D


Hanya sebuah fic yang benar - benar pendek

Disclaimer : Semua karakter, tempat juga situasi adalah milik JK Rowling, saya hanya fans

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ketika Hermione Granger melihatnya di aula saat pertempuran besar terjadi, dia tahu, meskipun dia tak ingin tahu, bahwa itulah terakhir kalinya dia melihatnya. Kilatan biru, hijau , merah melesat ke berbagai arah memisahkan jarak diantara mereka beberapa meter . Aula dipenuhi asap, api dimana – mana. Ruangan besar itu tampak hancur berantakan, puing – puing pilar dan dinding berserakan di sana sini, dan segalanya tampak menyayat hati ketika Hermione melihat mata – mata hampa pada tubuh – tubuh yang tergeletak di atas dan di baliknya. Teman – temannya.

Gadis itu meledak, mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan liar, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa, melancarkan kutukan – kutukan pada pelahap maut yang terlihat. Para pelahap maut berjubah hitam itu terdesak mundur saat menangkis kutukan, kaget karena bocah di depannya mengamuk. Beberapa tertangkis dengan baik, tapi lebih banyak yang tepat sasaran karena mereka sibuk berduel dengan musuh yang lain, tak sadar serangan akan datang dari sisi lain.

Lalu dia mendengar teriakan memperingatkan. Dan saat dia berbalik, dia terlambat menyadari, seorang pelahap maut mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya. Segalanya terasa begitu cepat. Hermione tak mampu menghindar. Dia hanya terpaku ketika kilatan hijau melesat kearahnya. Gadis itu menutup matanya, menunggu kutukan tak termaafkan itu menghantam tubuhnya.

Sedetik berlalu. Harusnya sekarang dia sudah roboh dan seperti teman – temannya, harusnya matanya kini hampa dan tubuhnya tak lagi bernyawa. Tapi tubuhnya malah terlempar. Dan dalam sekejap dia merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya menghantam keras pilar yang sudah retak. Sakit. Ya sakit. Berarti sekarang dia masih hidup.

Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Segalanya tampak kabur. Lalu, ketika cahaya membuat semuanya lebih jelas , gadis itu melihatnya. Dia. Di ujung ruangan dengan tongkat teracung. Seorang diri, tanpa kawan pengecutnya. Tapi dia tak memperhatikan gadis itu – sama sekali . Dia melangkah maju, bukan ke arah Hermione. Tatapannya nanar, seakan memendam emosi yang tak terkendali. Dan saat dia sampai pada kawannya yang terbaring lemah di lantai, sepasang kelabu itu tak memperlihatkan secercah emosi, ketika dia mengatakan, " Avada Kedavra."

Dia membunuh kawannya sendiri.

Hermione terhenyak menatapnya. Dia menatapnya balik. Segalanya tampak melambat. Dan saat itu juga, Hermione mengerti. Tak perlu lisan , hanya lewat tatapan itu. Jawaban dari segala keheningan mereka di perpustakaan yang terasa ganjil, atau lenyapnya ungkapan mudblood sebulan terakhir. Atau rona merah di pipinya setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan tatapannya yang sudah cukup lama melunak. Ya, Hermione mengerti . Hidungnya terasa perih, tapi ia tertawa getir, mengacuhkan aliran air yang kini membasahi pipinya. Namun, tangisnya terhenti, saat sebuah tangan terjulur kepadanya.

Gadis itu ragu. Takut. Takut tangan itu akan segera melepaskannya saat dia menyambutnya. Dia tahu itu. Tapi akhirnya dia bisa menerimanya meskipun terasa tak adil. Lalu dia menyambutnya. Segera sepasang coklat madu miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang kelabu itu. Sepasang kelabu yang di awal menatapnya rendah, tapi kini menatapnya seakan dia hal terindah yang pernah hadir di hidupnya. Lalu, dia mendengarnya. Suaranya yang dulu merdu dan penuh percaya diri, kini terdengar putus asa.

" Jangan bertindak bodoh ,Granger. Kau harus bertahan. Kau harus hidup."

Lalu dia pergi. Saat itu juga Hermione tahu itu melodi terakhir darinya yang ia dengar. Hermione tahu, bahwa dia tak akan melihatnya lagi.

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>AN : saya selalu mengatakan pada diri saya, saya harus setidaknya membuat satu fic dramione, karena saya seorang dramione shipper. saya sudah bilang, benar - benar pendek dan mungkin mengecewakan. Terimakasih sudah mampir. Kalau berkenan, beritahu pendapat dan saran kalian :)


End file.
